User talk:BebopKate
*I'm an admin on the White Wolf Wiki, though I haven't been contributing much over there lately since I don't have access to a lot of my reference material. Thank you for the compliment; I was wondering if I was being helpful. ^_^ BebopKate 02:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Sysop Rights Thanks to your great contributions to the site, and in part due to the absence of active sysops, you have been promoted. Congratulations. , this is very important to remember! Because as it was said long ago . Blah blah, yadda yadda, etc. and so on, keep up the good work ^_^ --Hecko X 19:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) : Wow, thanks! I'll do my best. Just remember, you brought Deadpool into it... ^_^ BebopKate 02:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Games SF Wikia Can you join the Street Fighter Wikia please???There are only four members there and your the only one who I know that likes SF.Please replay on my talk page.Thanks BeBopKate!^_^ Marexl 04:54, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Clean up No problem, I'll do whatever I can to help out, thanks for the appreciation. =] Hey, Xion14 here!. Just got back from Canada and will start adding the tables you asked for (on the bosses of KH1 first) as soon as possible.Xion14 03:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Limit Thanks for categorizing that page. I had no clue what to put it in, I don't frequent this Wiki much. :p Drake Clawfang :Got rid of the bullets. ;) Drake Clawfang Question is there anyone on the entire website that has anything to do with kingdom hearts in any way? :You mean is there anyone here who works for Square or Disney? Not to the best of my knowledge... BebopKate 07:47, 30 October 2008 (UTC) DELETED IMAGE Invitation to My Works Please click here, Ms. Kate: User Talk: Dreambend5 About me *Age: 11 *Home: Plant City *Contributes mainly to: http://kingdomheartsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Dreambend5 18:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) "Back"? Hi, by the way. Mcoolister I should make my page soon. When I make it I'll put somthing on it about Kingdom Hearts: Old Habits. If ya wanna know what tht is I'd be happy to tell you about it but it's still kinda secret so I'd have to tell you by other means, a forum maybe if this place has one. Mcoolister Well, I ment with a PM. Mcoolister Help, please. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Xion#Just_a_thought... Can you help me deal with this? It's to the point where I feel really P.O.'d, and I figure I need staff help with it. ::Oh, sorry. Nevermind. I think it's solved now. Belinda-Rikku 05:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ... thanks? I prefer to HELP the wiki. Not letting people do bad stuff. --Zack fair 007 00:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Many Thanks! Kingdom Beast 06:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Vandal Hey, we have a vandal here (Ggu35). You want to stomp him out? Belinda-Rikku 05:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Methinks this is going to be an interesting night...he apparently has no life. BebopKate 07:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ooh what did he do? Marexl 08:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) He went to the trouble of creating a new username, so I blocked him again. Hopefully that took care of his IPs, but I'm keeping an eye on things just in case... BebopKate 08:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) that did not do a thing to me. i just changed the IP so yeah you suck. if you block me again ill just change the IP again. its useless. Ggu35 He's back. Guardian Soul 03:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh Gawd stop being a jerk and leave before I get angry (Twards Spamer). You know why he is doing this? Marexl 05:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Probably because he has no life. I have let the Wikia admins know of what's going on, and they're helping us keep an extra close eye on this guy and his IPs. In the meantime, just keep reverting with the best of them. ^_^ BebopKate 05:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Forum help Clarkmaster asksHowdy, I need some help creatin a forum Clarkmaster thanks you thanks I started Forum:New Partners, stop by and add someting some time Help I need some gameplay help for Re: Chain of Memories, if you can oblige. I can't beat Ursula, I keep trying and I can't do it. Any advice? Drake Clawfang 02:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, the main problem I find is I'm running out of cards too fast. I use to stock magic and three Cloud cards, but I found I ended up wasting them, so now I'm stocking a lot of attack cards, along with a few Potions and Cures. She still kicks my ass. Drake Clawfang 03:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, what part in Agribah are you stuck at, maybe I can help? Drake Clawfang 03:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well in general, I largely find summon cards useless, but that's me. Seriously, for your deck I'd use mid-powered cards like 4-7s. Then when you stock them in threes, it adds up and the combo is stronger than a single high-powered card, but you save the deck cost. Also, for bosses, including Jafar, have several 0 cards on hand to break their sleights, makes life a lot easier. Drake Clawfang 03:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC)